Recently, a large percentage of cellular phones are being sold with built-in digital still camera capability. This is especially evident in Japan where their number has reached 40 million, and the majority of cellular phones are currently sold with built-in digital still cameras. This trend is expected to further accelerate throughout the Asian market then quickly spread to the rest of the world wide market. Advanced cellular phones will also have higher resolution camera capabilities, for example, 2M pixels (2000×1000 pixels) or approximately the resolution of HDTV.
With so many cellular phones built with the digital still camera capability, it has become a common form of entertainment to show/share pictures with each other at homes, parties, and other general social events. At present, such picture display is generally limited to the local, small LCD screen on the cellular phone. Communicating such high resolution images with these advanced cellular phones will require greater bandwidth and image data throughput.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced system of image display for cellular phones and other such wireless devices having digital camera capabilities, while ensuring adequate bandwidth and resolution for the advanced imaging capabilities anticipated, yet with minimal power consumption.